


warm me up

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cold Weather, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, M/M, Magic, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Trans Character, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: It's a dark, gloomy winter night. At first, Ferdinand and Hubert had been cuddling, clinging to each other for warmth, but their hands slowly wander. The two find that Hubert's magic comes in handy once they're ready for more.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.

It was a dark, gloomy winter night. Ferdinand’s room was illuminated with a row of lit candles, though the flames did nothing to chase off the cold that lurked in the corners. They were laying in bed, layers of blankets covering their silhouettes. At first, Ferdinand and Hubert had been cuddling, clinging to each other for warmth, but their hands slowly wandered. 

It started off with sweet kisses, but soon moved into needy bites being pressed against each other’s necks. Dark bruises were forming against their skin, but neither of them let up. Hubert dominated the scene, and Ferdinand watched as his gloved hands moved from his chest, to his hips, to his thighs, and then slipped one between them. 

The hand was certainly heating him up. His arousal was heavy in his abdomen as he rubbed his clothed pussy against the hand, though he needed _more_. Thankfully, there was a throbbing warmth pressed up against him; Ferdie’s lover was painfully hard against his thigh. Hubert enjoyed using a spell to summon a fully functional magic cock that fastened to his clit and allowed him to feel everything it did. Ferdinand loved it as well, finding the magic much more satisfying for the both of them than a strap-on. 

The two leaned in to kiss each other, soft lips pressed up against their mouths and tongues dancing. Ferdinand’s freckled cheeks had a light blush painted across them, and Hubert seemed rather flustered as well. All was quiet in the room except for the sounds of their mouths meeting and the low moans that accompanied it. 

Hubert’s hand dipped into Ferdinand’s pants, and though it was chilly outside, the cool fingers were no match for the heat of his arousal. Slick immediately coated them, and in return, they rubbed at his hard clit. Pleasure shot through him at the circular movement of the fingers on his sensitive bud, and he let out a groan, gripping onto Hubert’s shirt. 

”Please.” The single word uttered from Ferdinand’s lips came out as a whine. 

Just hearing the desperation in Ferdinand’s tone made Hubert hastily pull both of their pants down. Because it was cold out, he only pulled them down a bit, revealing Ferdinand’s soaked pussy complete with trimmed orange hair that Hubert loved immensely. His cock had a glowing purple hue, and while it took some energy to summon such a spell, the pleasure received on both ends was worth it. Ferdinand slowly rocked their hips together, grinding against the boner on his skin. 

Upon feeling the friction of Hubert’s dick between his folds, his pussy began to ache with need. He was getting impatient; the cold air on his skin paired with the heat of his lover’s boner was making the feeling even more satisfying. He wanted Hubert to fuck him already. 

”Hubert. _Please_.” He begged. 

Ferdinand watched as one of his lover’s hands circled around the base of his dick, pressing the tip up against his hole. His slick wetness lubed the cock as Hubert rubbed his sex against him for a brief moment before entering. Ferdinand always loved when Hubert used this spell; his cock was thick and warm inside of him, and the sensation clearly pleasured the other as well. Their hot breath billowed out into the cold air, the two panting as they started to work up a rhythm. 

With the hard cock slipping in and out of him, Ferdinand twisted with each wave of pleasure. The hand that was previously touching his clit returned to feel at his arousal again, circling the bud. He let out soft moans of his lover’s name. Hubert was panting as well, with Ferdinand’s walls clenched tightly around his cock. His hips pressed right up against Ferdinand’s as his cock was buried deep inside of him. It rubbed Ferdie in all the right places, stretching him out and filling him up. 

He pulled Hubert into another kiss, letting out pleased gasps into his mouth. His lover was ramming inside of him now, the force of his cock combined with the rubbing of his clit nearly sending him over the edge. Hubert was pulsing inside of him, the magic dick throbbing with need. Despite being a spell, it functioned exactly like a regular dick, though not resembling one in colour. It was able to cum, and Ferdinand could tell Hubert was oh, so close. Their lips continued to meet, sucking on tongues with vigour. Drool dripped down the redhead’s freckled lips. 

Ferdie rolled his hips against the hand that had returned to his clit, feeling himself tighten up. He was reaching his high, exhilarating euphoria coursing throughout his body. He then came hard against Hubert’s cock, his orgasm making him tremble and moan. He gripped onto his lover’s clothes as Hubert fucked him through his high until he lay back, breathing heavily. It was now Hubert’s time to finish, slipping deep inside of him and exploding in his own orgasm. 

The cum was hot and heavy inside of Ferdinand, and he could feel it pumping inside of him as the other came. He felt empty once Hubert slipped out, though he couldn’t help but look down at the mess that was made of him. The spell cock had shot thick purple cum into him, and he loved how it looked as it leaked out from his hole. Because the two were still wearing most of their clothes, the cum from Hubert’s cock and the slick from Ferdinand’s folds messily smeared on them. Ferdinand then watched as he stopped with the spell, the dick disappearing into the cold air. 

”It looks like it is time for a shower, my love.” Ferdinand nodded towards the mess they had made. 

”Indeed it is. Are you still cold?” Hubert smirked at him. The two had been cuddling before the entire situation escalated. Ferdinand chuckled a little at that – both of them were hot, sweaty, and panting. He supposed it was one way to get rid of the cold. 

”I am not. You warmed me right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
